As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,309, this kind of pocket coil spring structure assembling apparatus includes an auxiliary feed stock mechanism that supplies a row of pocket coil springs stocked on an upstream side of a pocket coil spring structure assembling apparatus, a delivery mechanism that sends the row of pocket coil springs supplied thereby to a sealing/cutting mechanism following the delivery mechanism, and the sealing/cutting mechanism, and these mechanisms are integrally formed in series.
Therefore, in the thus structured apparatus, if all the row of pocket coil springs in the auxiliary feed stock mechanism that is one component of the apparatus are used up, the operation of the pocket coil spring structure assembling apparatus is temporarily stopped, and the mechanism is replenished with another row of pocket coil springs, and then the pocket coil spring structure assembling apparatus is again operated.
Therefore, in the thus structured apparatus, the stop time of the pocket coil spring structure assembling apparatus is increased, and, disadvantageously, productivity is lowered in proportion to an increase in the stop time.
Additionally, in recent years, for example, a bed has improved its comfortability by partially changing the resilient force of a bed surface so as to suit the body of a user.
In order to partially change the resilient force of the bed surface in this way, the wire diameter of each spring or the number of spirals of each coil of the row of pocket coil springs is commonly changed. Likewise, in such a case, the stop time of the pocket coil spring structure assembling apparatus is increased to exchange the row of pocket coil springs for another, and, disadvantageously, productivity is lowered in proportion to an increase in the stop time.